El honor de un guerrero
by CARPINTERO IMPERIAL
Summary: El maestro Mono a sido retado a un combate con un maestro de Japón llamado Taikan, ¿pero quien resultara el ganador? y ¿que consecuencias traera?


**EL HONOR DE UN GUERRERO **

El atardecer se aproximaba el atardecer en unos minutos y el duelo iba a empezar, los furiosos restantes junto con el guerrero dragón y el maestro Shifu observaban como se llevaría a cabo el encuentro entre el maestro de kung fu Mono contra el maestro de karate-do Taikan, un lobo proveniente de la isla de Okinawa, Japón.

Mono hizo el saludo para dar comienzo al combate, al mismo tiempo Taikan adoptaba una postura firme con las manos pegadas a los costados inclinando el torso ligeramente junto con la cabeza mientras pronunciaba "Os" y se colocaba en Hachiji-Dachi.

-Comiencen- Exclamo el maestro Shifu que estaba al lado de sus demás estudiantes.

Mono adopto la posición de combate y sin pensarlo dos veces lanzo una patada voladora, Taikan simplemente se hizo a un lado mientras ejecutaba un ichi-uke en posición de Zenkutsu-Dachi que ocasiono el rompimiento del ataque de Mono haciéndolo caer de espalda al suelo.

Los furiosos restantes y el guerrero dragón junto con el maestro Shifu habían quedado estupefactos.

-¡No lo puedo creer!, logro romper el ataque de mono con solo una defensa, en todos los combates que tuvimos nunca pude lograr eso, ni siquiera usando el "Golpe de Fuego", ese lobo es demasiado fuerte- Se decía en sus adentros la maestra Tigresa.

Mono se fue reincorporando lentamente debido al daño recibido por la defensa aplicada, estaba tambaleando.

Taikan estaba en posición de Hachiji-Dachi mientras observaba como se ponía de pie el maestro Mono.

-¿Deseas seguir?- Le pregunto Taikan serio.

-Si- Respondió Mono con su típica sonrisa de bromista.

-Correcto- Dijo Taikan.

Mono esta vez lo pensó mejor y tomo rápidamente su bastón Bo, dio un salto para intentar caer de forma inclinada sobre Taikan impactándole su bastón, Taikan esta vez no se movió a un lado si no que entro en su ataque con un Ague-uke en posición de Kiba-Dachi impactando su brazo en la axila derecha de Mono donde tenía sujetado el bastón Bo y rápidamente le dio un Gyaku-zuki cambiando a la posición de Zenkutsu-Dachi en el estómago mandándolo a estrellar contra el muro, no perdió el tiempo y antes de que cayera el bastón Bo lo partió a la mitad con una Yoko geri.

Los furiosos, el guerrero dragón y el maestro Shifu se alarmaron por el estruendoso impacto de Mono.

El polvo que se había levantado debido al impacto se disipo dejando ver un montón de escombros, Mono salió de aquel montón y se puso de pie, no paso ni un segundo para que cayera de rodillas y empezara a escupir sangre.

-¡MONO!- Grito alarmado Po

-Pienso que debería rendirse maestro Mono, no tiene posibilidades de vencerme, su estado es crítico- Sugirió Taikan aún en Fudo Dachi.

-Piensa que no puedo vencerlo, le demostrare que se equivoca- Pensó decidido el maestro Mono.

Se puso de pie y empezó a cojear al caminar en dirección donde estaba el centro de combate, mientras tanto para sorpresa de todos, su brazo derecho colgaba inerte dando a entender que el lobo se lo habría quebrado al aplicar su defensa alta.

-¡MONO YA ES SUFICIENTE, NO SIGAS!- Grito Mantis al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo.

-¡NO!, ¡NUNCA ME RENDIRÉ, PORQUE SOY UN GUERRERO!- Dijo Mono con mucho orgullo.

Mono logro llegar al centro de combate, en ese instante volteo en dirección s donde se encontraban sus amigos y su maestro para luego mostrarles una sonrisa con su pulgar izquierdo levantado su seña característica.

-Mono, no lo hagas- Dijo Po triste con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-El orgullo del maestro Mono no permitiría que aplastaran su honor en una pelea y preferiría cualquier cosa incluso la muerte con tal de que su honor no sea manchado, por eso no eh detenido la pelea- Hablo el maestro Shifu que estaba igual que Po.

-Eso no puede ser maestro- Dijo Víbora mientras una inconsciente lágrima resbalaba por si mejilla izquierda.

-Pues lamentablemente a si es Víbora, debes tranquilizarte- Hablo esta vez Grulla.

-Nunca pensé que Mono llegara a ese extremo para conservar su honor como guerrero, eso es un ¡verdadero guerrero!- Dijo Tigresa sorprendida de la actitud de Mono.

Mono salto impulsado por su brazo izquierdo con la intención de dar una patada voladora como en un inicio.

-Este es tu fin maestro Mono- Pensó Taikan.

Y antes de que Mono siquiera lograra rosar en el pecho de Taikan éste último rápidamente se movió a un lado e impacto un Shuto-uke con la posición de Kokosu-Dachi en el cuello quebrándolo al instante y haciéndolo dar media vuelta para impactar de cara en el suelo mientras Taikan volvía a colocarse en Hachiji-Dachi para luego ligeramente inclinarse pronunciando un último "Os".

El combate había terminado y Taikan estaba por irse cuando de repente.

-¡OYE!- Grito Po con rabia mientras varias lágrimas resbalaban por sus redondas mejillas.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto tranquilamente el lobo.

-Tendremos un combate- Respondió decidido Po.

-En otra ocasión será hoy eh gastado mucha energía y necesito reponerme pero antes quero que le des esto a M ono- Dijo Taikan mientras se desabrochaba su cinturón negro extendiéndoselo a Po.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto Po con curiosidad.

-Es un kuro obi o cinturón negro soy primer Dan- Le respondió Taikan.

-Increíble- Dijo sorprendido Po.

-El maestro Mono es el guerrero más fuerte al que me eh enfrentado hasta ahorita todos sus golpes tenían una fuerza muy potente- Dijo Taikan para después irse del Palacio de Jade.

Luego de eso Po con el kuro obi en la mano se dirigió a donde se encontraban sus amigos y su maestro que estaban alrededor de Mono al cual lo habían puesto boca arriba mostrando señales de vida.

-¿Por qué?, ¡PORQUE LO HICISTE!- Grito Víbora estallando en llanto.

-Mono debiste haber abandonado cuando tenías tiempo y tal vez ahorita podríamos estar curándote- Dijo Mantis lleno de lágrimas en sus ojos.

Mono ante eso mostro una sonrisa, para después hablar.

-¿Qué tal lo hice maestro?- Pregunto jadeando por la dificultad de respirar pues al parecer el golpe también había dañado los pulmones.

-Lo hiciste bien Mono, mucho mejor de lo que esperaba- Le respondió para consolarlo mientras que sin quererlo se le escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Mono hiciste un esfuerzo que nunca imagine ver en ti, eres una gran guerrero como los que Po cuenta en muchas de sus historias- Dijo Tigresa mostrándolo una sonrisa sincera la cual él correspondió.

-Mono eres un gran guerrero, un gran amigo y sobre todo el rey de la bromas, tu pelea fue increíble y será recordada por todos, ten esto-dijo entregándole el kuro obi- por ser un guerrero excepcional, pero no te rindas puedes volver a recuperarte y mañana iremos por unos fideos para celebrar- Dijo Po llorando porque sabía que ya no se recuperaría.

-Gracias hermano, gracias a todos por aceptarme, acogerme y brindarme su amistad todos estos años estoy agradecido profundamente- Dijo Mono que empezó a toser y poco a poco cerro los ojos para así darle la mano a la muerte e irse a un lugar mejor donde su madre lo estaría esperando.

-¡MONO!- Grito Víbora aumentando su llanto.

Al ver esto Grulla se acercó abrazándola en un intento de consolarla.

-Víbora siento lo mismo que tu pero piensa que Mono lo decidió así y el no querría que estuviéramos tristes- Dijo Grulla que no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran.

-¿Por qué no detuve la pelea?, ¡MALDITA SEA!-Se maldijo Po llorando con más intensidad.

A Tigresa le dolía profundamente verlo en ese estado por la pérdida de su mejor amigo así que se acercó a él para luego abrazarlo en un intento de consolarlo y decirle que estaba ahí para él.

-No sigas torturándote Po al contrario siente tranquilo y contento porque él peleo usando tu ejemplo de nunca rendirse y ahora está en un mejor lugar- Dijo Tigresa sorprendiendo un poco a Po.

-Si pero…-No pudo terminar hablar ya que Tigresa lo silencio con un beso sorprendiéndolo a un más pero igualmente correspondiéndolo.

-Siempre te apoyare en todo lo que decidas y quiero que sepas que siento el mismo dolor que tú- Dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa dando a entender de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

-Así es esto Po, hay cosas que no podremos evitar, pero quiero que sepas que haremos lo imposible para evitar otro suceso como el de ahorita, pero hay que entender el porqué del sacrificio de Mono, ya que para llegar hasta la últimas consecuencias en un combate e tener muy en claro el "Honor del Guerrero"…..


End file.
